


You Want To Do This Now?

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2019 [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Blood and Injury, During Canon, F/F, Minor Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Set during the evets of 2x05, after Peggy is impaled, Sousa takes her to the reader’s home instead. The reader struggles to hide her emotions at seeing her old flame again.





	You Want To Do This Now?

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” You yelled, taking the stairs two at a time. There was no time to waste in being safe or respectable. At least, that’s what you assumed. It had to be important for someone to come banging on your door at three in the morning.

In your haste, you tripped on the last step - you really had been meaning to sort out that uneven patch of carpet there - and barely managed to catch yourself against the door. Your palms slammed into the hard wood, a sharp pain shooting up your arms but you just shook it off. Bigger problems and all that.

Removing the latch from the door, you jumped back to avoid being shoved aside. Hands on your hips, you exclaimed, “Chief Sousa! Do you have any idea what time it - Oh my god, Peggy! Is she okay? What happened?”

You ducked under Peggy’s arm and took more than your fair share of her weight on your shoulders, mildly surprised that the Chief had been able to carry her dead weight this far on his own. Peggy’s skin was burning up against yours and every tiny movement elicited another pained moan from her pale lips.

“Things didn’t go to plan at Roxxon. I’m sorry to wake you, I didn’t know where else to take her.”

“Peggy, you need to go to the hospital!” You hissed, reaching out towards a table to grab your keys. Even without a proper check you could tell this was a life threatening injury. To think that they wanted you to treat her here was insanity.

But, even delirious and on the brink of death, Peggy was stubborn. “No! No hospital.”

“Miss Carter is right,” a familiar English voice said, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. If the circumstances were different, it would have been a pleasure to see Mr Jarvis again but now was not the right moment for a nice chit chat. “A hospital would be decidedly unwise. There are some very powerful people after her. She needs to remain off their radar, so to speak.”

Nodding despite not fully understanding what she’d gone and gotten herself involved in this time, you said, “Yes, right. Chief, set her down on the sofa. Quickly. Mr Jarvis, put the kettle on.”

“It is hardly the time for tea, Ms L/N!”

“To clean the wound, Mr Jarvis!” You shouted, rolling your eyes at his priorities. You supposed he could be excused since he was English and they were so often utterly useless in a crisis. Honestly, believing that you were talking about tea! Still, a cup of tea did sound rather nice and would certainly calm your nerves…

Shaking yourself for wasting precious time, you tapped Chief Sousa on the shoulder and motioned up the staircase. “There’s a first aid kit in the bathroom. Get me that and some spare linen from the cupboard in the hall. And mind the carpet on the bottom step; I don’t need you tripping and getting a concussion, too!”

You crouched down beside the sofa, brushing the sweat soaked hair from Peggy’s face. Her brow was on fire and she could barely keep her eyes open, let alone focused. As soothingly as you could, you said, “It’s alright, Peg. You’re going to be fine. I need to take a look at the wound, okay? Just stay calm.”

It pained you to see Peggy suffer but you had no choice but to pull back the fabric around her injury to get a proper look at what you were dealing with. You grimaced at the sight. It didn’t matter how many injuries you’d seen - and you had seen more than your fair share as a field nurse during the war - it was never easy to see someone hurt, especially someone you cared for.

The men returned and you took Peggy’s hand as they stood behind you, awaiting further instructions. Desperately ignoring the fear in the pit of your stomach at her dangerously weak grip, you said, “This is going to hurt, Peggy.”

“Just do it,” she groaned. You were in awe at her strength. Truly. For someone who had just been impaled, Peggy was remarkably aware of her surroundings. You could only imagine the pain she was in. What you would give to take it away for her.

But those were not the powers you were given. So, you did the best you could with the knowledge and skills you had. You tore a piece of linen from the supplied Chief Sousa had brought down for you and rolled it into a ball. “You may want to bite down on this.”

Even through the cloth, Peggy’s screams were gut wrenching.

***

A shifting beside you pulled you from your restless doze. Blinking the tiredness away, you focused on Peggy and sighed. You gently pressed against her shoulders, the light pressure enough to keep her down. Any other day she would have been able to brush you away but today she was far too weak to resist.

“Hey now, Peg. Don’t move or you’ll pull your stitches,” you warned. You rearranged the cushions beneath her to provide the most possible support, not even batting an eyelid at the dark red stains on the covers. What was the cost of a few cushions compared to Peggy’s life?

Peggy bit down on her lip, trying to hide the burning pain beneath a simple wince which you saw right through. You grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and knelt down beside her once again, helping her slowly sip from the cup.

“Thank you, Y/N,” Peggy whispered. “How bad is it?”

“You managed to miss the vital organs and the pole went straight through, by the looks of it. You’ll have a nasty scar, though.”

“So no more racy lingerie?” She joked, tightly clenching her jaw the entire time.

You shook your head at the ridiculous woman. Scar or not, she would always be beautiful to you. Peggy met your gaze, her fingers finding yours, and you felt your cheeks burning. You knew you should pull away, to save your heart from being hurt again, but you couldn’t find the strength. You told yourself that you were just an old friend comforting Peggy during the worst hours of her life. That was easier than facing the truth.

Eventually, though, Peggy pulled away. She pushed herself up off the sofa but you were quick to guide her back down to rest. Honestly, stubborn didn’t even begin to describe her. “You’ve got to take it easy, Peg.”

“But Whitney -“

“Can wait,” you said firmly. “You are going to stay here with me until morning and then Mr Jarvis is going to take you back with him so that you can get some proper rest. You hear me? No chasing bad guys for at least a month. Nurse’s orders.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Peggy said, a smirk playing on her lips despite everything. However, her gentle laughter soon shifted into a coughing fit.

Once her breathing returned to normal, you grabbed a damp towel and dabbed it on her forehead. The cool water drew some of the heat from her body but you knew it did little to truly make her more comfortable. Still, you did what you could. Wiping the stray drops from her cheeks, you breathed, “Don’t you ever do this to me again, Peg. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You seem to be managing alright out here,” she replied, hurt flashing through her eyes.

“You want to do this now?”

“I’m sorry. I should have said anything.”

“No, let’s do this now before you get yourself killed for sure!” You took a deep breath to calm yourself. It would do neither of you any good to get emotional. Not when Peggy’s state was so on the fence, as it was. All your anger fading away, concern far more pressing an emotion anyway, you said, “I tried to make a decent life without you. And it’s nice here. But I miss you, Peg. You have no idea how many times I’ve almost called you but backed down at the last minute.”

Peggy lifted her hand to your cheek, her thumb trembling as she traced the soft lines of your face. “What stopped you?”

“I was too scared. Even out here in L.A. folks aren’t exactly okay with a woman being in love with another woman. But more than that I was scared that you’d moved on and didn’t need me anymore. I couldn’t bare to think that I’d lost you forever.”

“Y/N…”

You pressed a kiss to her forehead then pulled away, her touch lingering on your skin even after you turned your back and put distance between you. Silly to think that a few feet would accomplish what a thousand miles hadn’t. “Get some rest, Peggy. I’ll be back in a few hours to change your gauze.”

You flicked the living room light off as you left, Peggy’s uneven breaths following you all the way. In the darkness, you nearly screamed as you walked into Sousa, who was hovering a few steps from the bottom. Even in the shadows, you felt uncomfortable about him seeing you in your nightwear so grabbed the nearest coat from the rack to cover yourself.

“Uh, Chief… I don’t know what you heard there but…”

“You too, hey?” He asked, serving you zero judgement. “She can be quite captivating, wouldn’t you say?”

Keeping your gaze on the ground, you said softly, “Peggy Carter certainly does seem to have that effect on people, yeah. May I get you some tea?”

“No, I’m alright. Thank you. You should go and get yourself some rest, Y/N. I’ll keep an eye on her until the morning and call you down if anything changes.”

“Thank you, Chief.”

Sousa faltered as you stepped past him on the stairs and you paused, gesturing for him to ask the question so clearly on his mind. “Back in New York, the two of you… You were together?”

“For a while,” you said, the fond memories far stronger than the bad ones. “But things got complicated as they always do. Still, I wouldn’t change it for anything.”


End file.
